


Спасенный

by Happy_me



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Dark Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mafia AU, Rescue Mission, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: Выстрел отзывается эхом от стен и потолка склада.





	Спасенный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rescued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311729) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> Бета: oxapa  
> Переведено для команды WTF Tony Stark 2017

Выстрел отзывается эхом от стен и потолка склада.

В его руке зажато оружие, и кровь заливает глаза, но Тони не отводит взгляд от двух стоящих перед ним головорезов. Но это не значит, что он не замечает, как все остальные замирают от звука выстрела.

Это был не он: его рука дрожит от кровопотери, адреналина и истощения. Он не желает тратить пули, особенно когда не уверен, что попадет в цель на расстоянии больше чем в один дюйм от нее.

А потом внезапное движение слева, еле заметное боковым зрением. Звук кулака, ударяющего плоть, сильный стон, топот ног.

И тогда звучит голос Стива. Резкий, сердитый и чертовски прекрасный:

– Соколиный глаз, у тебя есть мое разрешение выстрелить в любого, кто позволит себе хотя бы вздохнуть.

Облегчение взрывается в груди Тони сильно, почти до всхлипа. Он задыхается, и пистолет в его руке чуть дрожит.

Потом Стив встает между ним и головорезами, его руки обхватывают лицо Тони, полностью игнорируя оружие.

– Детка, – говорит он тихим голосом, – кто это с тобой сделал?

Тони смаргивает кровь с глаз. Он весь в крови и покалечен: его босые ноги изрезаны, а живот и грудь сплошь в пятнах черного и фиолетового оттенка, на плечах – сигаретные ожоги, а пальцы его левой руки сломаны. Он дерьмово выглядит, и знает это.

– Я ничего не рассказал им, – выплевывает он, сосредоточенный и злой, – ни хрена не сказал.

– Я знаю, что не сказал, – голос Стива низкий и нежный. Через его плечо Тони видит, как Наташа лукаво усмехается. – Кто причинил тебе боль, Тони?

– Они думали, что меня просто сломать, потому что я обычный гражданский, – Тони позволяет губам растянуться в улыбку, не замечая, как из его рта капает кровь, – они думали, что я сделаю тебя слабым.

– Но мы-то знаем правду, – Стив проводит большим пальцем по губам Тони, стирая кровь, – скажи мне, кто был настолько глуп, чтобы так поработать над тобой.

Тони не позволяет себе опустить оружие – слишком тяжело было заставить себя поднять руку, - а ситуацию пустить на самотек, в то время как технически они все еще окружены, и находятся на вражеской территории. Но он указывает стволом.

Заказавший похищение Тони и его последующий допрос мужчина конвульсивно дернулся, когда две пули ворвались в его череп. Брызги крови, окрасившие стену позади него, отзываются удовлетворением где-то глубоко внутри.

– Он больше так не сглупит, – говорит Стив. Он целует Тони в макушку. – Нат, Баки, приберитесь здесь. Мы с Брюсом доставим Тони домой.

Стив перемещается так аккуратно, чтобы Тони не мог увидеть то, чем собирались заняться Нат и Баки. Но он может слышать выстрелы, звуки убегающих людей. Поп-поп-поп – это оружие Клинта.

Скорее всего, все это не должно дарить ему ощущение, что он в безопасности, что он любим.

Но он это чувствует.


End file.
